7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Kalyke
Li Kalyke is from a secluded village full of oracles located on an island in Fantasia. He is the son of the head oracle of the village and an ex-assassin. Appearance Li has long blue hair, glowing cyan eyes and tribal markings that glow all over his body. He wears a long blue cape with a hood with a grey shirt underneath. Personality Li is generally very random, tends to bring up random things and has a slight case of chuunibyou, in which he believes that eclipses are spiritual beings that cursed him when he was born. Overall though, Li is a good child at heart, with a fantastic memory to assist him with his ability to predict the future. Li does however, perform very badly under pressure, and struggles when people have expectations of him. Powers Li has the ability to see into the future. Every day, Li will have a single premonition, and it was alternate between a good and a bad premonition each day. These premonitions tend to be very short and unimportant, such as he has a premonition he falls on his face one day, but the next day he has a premonition that he gets a chocolate bar. These premonitions tend to be seen about a month before the events actually happen. During any type of eclipse however, Li will have a major premonition that can last hours at a time, which will show a major event that may or may not happen (such as someone dying), these longer premonitions are much more likely to change or even not occur at all. These premonitions happen years before the actual events. Li dislikes his power as he feels like he is drowning when he has a premonition, and he also is unconscious when he has a premonition. Additionally, the glowing markings on his body vanish when he has a premonition as a defense mechanism to keep him out of sight if he has one in a dangerous location. In terms of fighting, Lota (Li's Mum), is an ex-assassin. Whilst she hasn't taught him any dangerous techniques or how to use blades, Li can hide his presence relatively well and is good at stealth. He also knows a few basic self-defense techniques that his mother also taught him. Lota refuses to teach Li any blade-based techniques until he's older. Backstory Li was often pressured by his village, either that they thought he would be amazing because he was the son of the head oracle, but also hated because he was equally the son of an ex-assassin. Because of this, Li suffered a lot as a child under pressure and believed himself to be cursed. Thus, his parents, sent him to the academy in hope of relieving him of these pressures. Relationships Zhu Kalyke Zhu is Li's father and the head oracle of their village. The two are rather close, however, Zhu does worry a lot about Li due to the strength of his eclipse based premonitions and the village and their split view on Li. Because of this, Zhu is very protective of Li and it took awhile for him to decide to send his son to the academy. Lota Kalyke Lota is Li's mother and an ex-assassin. She worries about Li similar to Zhu, however, she decided that she would protect Li by teaching him the things she knows thanks to her previous job (although she refuses to teach him some techniques ever). Whilst Lota is an ex-assassin and doesn't kill anymore, she would return to her old job if it meant protecting her child and husband. Trivia * Li's premonitions often cause him to feel like he's drowning, and has developed a fear of the ocean. * Li avoids being alone, as he can be very vulnerable and defenseless when when he gets premonitions, and can often hit his head when he has them and he doesn't want to be in a bad situation when he gets them. (He can sometimes sense them before they happen, but sometimes he can't). Art li art.png Category:OCs Category:Male Category:BlueBird Category:Student Category:Characters